Under the Table
by Raolia
Summary: Everyone has their place of refuge, and everyone has a reason why its their place of refuge. Well, heres Toph and Aangs... one-shot, Taang, slight Zutara, lots of FLUFF


_Tap, tappity, tap, tap, tappity, tap, tap, tap._

Toph tapped her fingers on the white tablecloth the covered the large banquet table. She was at the four anniversary of the end of the war, and was bored out of her wits. Behind her couples were dancing, including Katara and Zuko, who had gotten together (much to Sokkas disgust) a few months ago. Sokka was somewhere with Suki, and Aang was been swarmed by women, hoping to dance with him.

Toph felt uncomfortable. Katara had dragged her, kicking and screaming, into her room, where she had sat her down a firmly said "This is a special ocassion, and I will make you presentable, even if I have to gag and bind you. So either sit quietly and make this as quick and painless as possible or take me to my word to bind you."

Toph had put up a valiant argument, making good points, but when Katara didn't listen, she had stooped to calling her names and screaming. Eventually, Katara _did_ have to bind her to her seat. But worst of all she had made Toph wear _shoes_. Ugly, uncomfortable things that fudged up and sometimes completely blocked vibrations, so she couldn't see. The lucky thing was that she was wearing a long dress that covered her feet, so as soon as Katara turned around, she kicked off the offending high heels and threw them out the window.

Her dress was white, reaching the floor, that clung to her body until a ribbon tied around her waist. After the ribbon it fell, swishing around her legs as she walked, annoying her to no end. It was strapless, even more to Tophs annoyance, and had sequins placed perfectly along the hems. Her long ebony hair was swept up in a messy bun, bangs neatly placed to hang attractivly around her face and neck, and her face was _caked_ in make-up.

* * *

When Aang had seen Toph dragged into Kataras room by Katara, he couldn't help but smile at the struggling earth bender. Then, he had heard yelling behind the closed door, which made him laugh, just a bit. But when Toph and Katara had come back, he just stood and stared like he had been slapped in the face by a wet fish.

Toph was _beautiful_, even though her face was set in a scowl that could make a grown man cry. He had seen her dressed up before, but never like this. Maybe it was because she had _grown_. Not grown as in tall, even though she had (ever so slightly) but grown as in...well, you know.

Aang spotted Tophs bare feet when she was walking by. He looked questioningly at her. Surely Katara had made her wear shoes? She smiled at him and put her finger to her painted lips, signaling for him to keep quiet

They arrived at the ball, greeted by everyone. Toph went to sit down, and Aang was swarmed by eligible women (some of them _weren't_ even eligible, by the looks of some been dragged away by jelous men). He sighed. there was only one women he wanted to be with right now. He saw many men approach Toph, but all left with disappointed (and some scared) looks on their faces. Aang smiled, happy.

"Attention! Attention please!"

The women turned, giving Aang a distraction. He snuck away, but he knew that his time was short. He dived under the nearest table, unnoticed by everyone, and snuck along until he found a pair of bare feet.

* * *

"_Psst_"

Toph looked around. Did someone just _psst_ at her? She felt a tugging on her dress from...under the table?

"_Toph_"

She peered under the table, and spotted the smiling face of..._Aang?_

"What do you thing you're doing, Twinkle Toes?" She hissed, whispering like him.

"Hiding from crazy women" he replied, a smirk on his face. Toph just rolled her eyes. "Come down" he said, giving her dress another tug. "Its roomy, and the tablecloth is so long, no one will see us!"

She rolled her sightless eyes once again, and made to come over when she was stopped by the avatar.

"Wait!" He hissed urgently. "Bring food!"

She piled some food onto a napkin, made sure no one was looking and slipped under the table.

"Having fun?" He asked, reaching for some of the food.

"Oh yeah" she replied sarcasticly. "Woo Hoo. Extra Hoo."

He laughed, stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth. "Oo Ook Etty Fooight."

"Sorry, Twinkles, I don't speak Slob."

He swallowed. "I said 'you look pretty tonight.'"

For the first time, Toph was glad that Katara had put so much make up on her, because it would hide the rising tide of red that was creeping over her face.

"You clean up pretty good to, Air Head."

After a casual conversation, the food stash had disappeared, and it sounded like the guests were leaving. Aang checked to see if the cost was clear, before getting out and offering his hand to help Toph do the same.

"That wasn't too bad" Toph stated, taking his hand, before stumbling on thge edge of her dress and landing in Aangs arms.

"That was cliche" said Aang, looking at the beauty in his arms. "If I were a fisherman, I'd be bragging about this as my best catch."

"Haha, Twinkles" Toph said, removing herself (although reluctantly) from his arms.

"Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna meet under the table, whenever we're at a boring party?"

Toph shrugged, but had a smile on her lips, which Aang took as a yes.

"Did you two have fun?" Asked Katara, approaching them with her hand in Zukos.

"Yeah" said the two benders, smiling at eachother.

"What'd you two do together anyway?" Questioned Sokka suspiciously as he sidled up with a happy looking Suki in his arms.

They both blushed a fiery red. "What'd _you_ two do together?' retorted Toph, meaning Sokka and Suki

It was their turn to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about" muttered Sokka.

"Whatever" said a disbelieving Katara. "You got lip stick on your face, by the way."

The Gaang (minus Zuko, since he had to get back as quickly as possible) made their way beck to the house they were all sharing.

"That was fun" said Suki, as they walked toward the front door. Suki was staying at their place for the next two days, before returning home. Suddenly, Katara stopped.

"Toph" she said, deathly quiet, before yelling her lungs. "WHY ARE YOUR HIGH HEELS ON THE LAWN OUTSIDE MY WINDOW?"

* * *

**Extra bit for all those extra fluff lovers out there.**

Toph just laughed, and ran into the house, before finding a hiding spot, under the dining room table.

She felt Katara stomping around, looking for the soon-to-be-dead earth bender.

She also felt the light footsteps of Aang approach, and crawl under the table with her.

"Under the table" he muttered, as Toph turned to face him.

"Under the table" she whispered back, and her hand somehow found his.

And their lips met.

* * *

**Look at all that fluff. Thanks for reading, and all that, the review button doesn't bite, and if it does...well, call ghost busters.**


End file.
